El paraíso hallar
by Lilith la sayayin
Summary: Se trata de que Bulma es un sayajin y es una de los pocos sayajin con vida y fue aprendiz de Frezeer pero ella intentó tener una vida mejor, eso le cuesta la vida de esas personas y la mandan a ser una esclava sexual, podrá convencer a los sayajin para revelarse? ¿ellos le crean que es poderosa ? ¿sabrán lo que pasó con el planeta Vegeta? todo eso aquí ...


HOLA SOY Lilith , esta historia viene de un sueño, fue algo extraño yo era de la mafia.. creo que debería decir mucho pero acá esta el producto de mi mente retorcida que a mi misma me da miedo, pero primero el comienzo significa su canción.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Vamos siempre afortunados vamos lo encontraremos, el paraíso hallar y nuestro espíritu hay que liberar. Desafiaré los misterios que vendrán peligro habrá, combatiré sin temor.

**EL PARAÍSO HALLAR**

**PRÓLOGO:**

**POV BULMA:**

Estaba corriendo sin ningún lugar fijo solo tenía que huir y sobrevivir, toda persona que intenté ayudar terminaron muertas solo quería cambiar mi vida, estaba molesta con todo lo que me había pasado, como me hubiera gustado a ver muerto hace mucho pero no; la vida solo a sido dolor para mí, también están las humillaciones, los golpes, el sentirse inútil solamente quería morirme ahora para que más seguir viva, pero no la vida quería seguir jodiéndome la existencia sin ninguna razón yo no había hecho nada para merecer tanto sufrimiento.

No es mi culpa de haber sobrevivido a la aniquilación de mi planeta, como me hubiera gustado estar ahí para a ver muerto con ellos, esto no tendría que sufrir alguien tan joven como yo solo tengo 15 años pero mis manos estaban sucias por asesinatos que hice hace unas semanas atrás no podía dejar de asesinar por dos cosas:

Número 1: Me divertía ver a esas personas sufrir y rogar, pero después me arrepentía por lo que hacía y empezaba a llorar.

Número 2: Si no lo hacía me iban a tortura, tenía que conquistar ese planeta y asesinar a la mayoría de sus habitantes no tenía que quedar nada de ellos, y los que quedaban iban a servir como esclavo para la limpieza, la enfermería y si eran mujeres iban a ser esclavas sexuales.

Sé que es asqueroso pero es la verdad.

Los últimos dos meses cambié antes no lloraba al asesinar solamente me reía pero al llegar al planeta Tierra vi que era un hermoso lugar donde podría estar en paz, fingí su aniquilación a mi superior y se la creyó; terminaba rápido las purgas para irme ahí uno días y en ese pequeño tiempo empecé a cambiar me encontré con unos señores muy ambles eran los Brief siempre felices y despreocupados.

Y empecé a tenerles cariño, me sentía feliz con ellos eran gente a quien confiar, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no iba a durar pero no le tomé importancia y ese fue mi gran error.

En la actualidad solo corro y corro sabiendo que me iban a torturar pero eso no me afectaba no me importaba lo que me hicieran solo recordaba los gritos de dolor de los Brief, escucho sus gritos y siento una punzada en mi corazón, "pero si ese iba a ser su destino, si yo hubiera cumplido con la misión" eso me decía e intentaba convencerme pero no , no podía; era muy doloroso.

También sé que ellos saben donde estoy simplemente me quieren dar falsas esperanzas creen que soy tonta, yo se de los scutter ( creo que se escriben así no sé? ) malditos bastardos pero aún sigo corriendo podría volar pero me pusieron unas malditas pulseras que me debilitan y no dejan que haga ningún poder pero ahora no me importa sabré como salirme de esta, mi vida siempre fue peligro y esto es solo uno más en la lista.

Me tiro en un árbol sí estoy en un bosque,estaba agotada solo quería descansar en eso recuerdo el collar que los Brief me dieron, era un dragón azul y lo saco de mi bolsillo (estaba vestida como una terrícola: short y un polo ) lo tomo en mis manos nunca me lo puse lo encontraba ridículo y algo sin valor pero ahora era lo más importante y lo protegería con mi vida por que ellos me lo dieron y era lo único que me quedaba y ellos siempre estarán en mi frío corazón.

Tenía que sobrevivir y vengar sus muertes,ellos no tenían que morir no descansaré hasta ver a...

En eso sentí que me tiraban al piso y me pisaban la nuca**- Eres una maldita mentirosa-** dijo ese ser que más odio.

**E..res un co.. al ..me esta mal..dita pu..lsera**- dije a las justas, por que con su pie me aplastaba el cuello.

**No est****as en la posición para insultarme tú mocosa**- dijo y después soltó una pequeña carcajada.

**Déjame en paz**- le dijo con veneno en mi voz,en eso sentí que me pateaban; ahora mi cuerpo había chocado contra un árbol.

No me hagas reír no te dejaré en paz, yo te crié, te entrené deberías estar feliz por eso yo nunca entrené a nadies y tu fuiste la primera- dijo ese bastardo,y atrás de él estaban sus más fieles ayudantes o sus esclavos sexuales riendo, ellos siempre me odiaron y ellos asesinaron a los Brief hacía que el sentimiento es mutuo.

**Zarbon, Dodoria lleven a la traidora a la nave-** dijo mientras se iba volando.

Yo solo vi mis manos ensangrentadas y esa sangre era mía y veía que de mi frente estaba goteando sangre, me sentía tan patética y sentí un golpe y me desmaye; cuando me levanté estaba en un lugar oscuro y olía a sangre, descubrí que era el calabozo, era como un maldito animal ahora, encerrada .

En eso las rejas se abrieron y entro uno de los soldados y me miró con tristeza y me jaló hacia la sala principal, en eso lo vi tomando algo parecido a un vino y me sonrió con maldad y se paró y agarró mi rostro con su asquerosa cola.

**Eres una maldita estúpida pensaste en que me podrías mentir y traicionar-** dijo mientras me tiraba una cachetada y mi cuerpo se fue a estrellar a una pared pero yo no lo iba a traicionar de donde sacó eso?.

Y ahí vi a Zarbon y a Dodoria evitándose reírse ellos seguro le dijeron esa mentira,pero no importa ahora sí a ello ese maldito bastardo los asesinaré con mis propias manos.

Me paré y empecé a caminar donde estaba **- que harás conmigo, si soy tu mejor guerrera-** le dije mientras sonreía el no podría buscar a alguien más fuerte que yo,es por eso que me entrenó para ser poderosa y purgar los planetas más rápidos.

**Eso ya lo sé,pero sabrás tú castigo cuando lleguemos a mi planeta-** dijo mientras se volteaba - **sáquenla de mi vista-** dijo y el mismo soldado me sacó arrastrando mi pobre cuerpo.

Pasaron los días o eso creo en mi estado ya no lo sé pero siento la nave aterrizar y escucho que alguien se acerca y me pone en su hombro era otro soldado y se fue al palacio especialmente en la sala del trono.

**Ahora que estamos aquí te diré tu castigo mocosa-** dijo mientras se paraba con una sonrisa.

**Ya no me importa por mí puedes matarme si eso quieres Frezeer**- dije quería morir y acabar con esto.

**No te asesinare tu castigo será ser una esclava sexual**- dijo y yo me quede en shock yo un esclava sexual? no podía ser.

**Eso daría en tu orgullo, solamente lo serás por un año- d**ijo calmado el maldito bastardo,lo odio como puede hacerme esto.

¿UN AÑO? era lo único que pensaba, era horrible .

**Mejor mátate yo no haré eso**- le dije asustada y tan humillada.

**Es por eso que será tu castigo y por supuesto seguirás con esa pulsera y no tendrás que decir quien eres, lo bueno es que nadie te reconoce por que cuando estas aquí solo estas en tú habitación o en tu sala de entrenamiento y cuando sales pasas con una capa y una mascara así que nadies sabe quien eres tú mi pequeña Bulma por que te conocen como Azura-** dijo ese idiota el me obligó a usar eso por que no quería que nadie sepa quien soy.

Era un bastardo y ese castigo supero todo lo que me hizo pensé que me iba a golpear hasta desmayarme y dejarme en los tanques de regeneración pero esto nunca lo pensé, saber que iba a ser tocada no me dejaba hablar sentía un nudo en la garganta.

**Y especialmente para uno de mis mejores guerreros que cumple 18 años hoy serás su pequeño y vulgar regalo para satisfacer sus deseos-** dijo mientras se carcajeaba en mi cara.

**Pero yo no lo haré pero lo bueno sería que me podría matar-** dije fingiendo miedo lo que quería era no morir por que recordé mi venganza tenía que sobrevivir para asesinarlos y acabar con esas asquerosidades al frente mío, tenía que hacerlo era una promesa.

**Le diré que no te mate, espero que seas de su agrado para mí estúpido príncipe mono Vegeta-** dijo y sentí que ese nombre me sonaba pero no sabía de donde en eso sentí un golpe que me dejó desmayada, ahora enfrentare esto sola como siempre tuve que estar.

VAMOS NO NOS DETENGAMOS CON LA SUERTE A NUESTRO LADO EL PARAÍSO HALLAR SOLO DEBEMOS IR POR LIBERTAD.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

CONTINUARA...

Espero que les guste , cuidense se despide Lilith.


End file.
